Hell-O
Hell-O is the fourteenth episode of the hit TV series Glee. It was broadcast April 13, 2010. This was the first episode after a four-month hiatus. It marks a new start for New Directions and its members. They won Sectionals and are starting to prepare for Regionals. Rachel falls for the lead male vocalist, Jesse St. James, of their competition at Regionals: Vocal Adrenaline. Brittany and Santana go on a date with Finn to make Rachel jealous and quit New Directions. Will and Emma begin to date. Plot Following the suspension from her position at William McKinley High School, as seen in Sectionals, Sue blackmails Principal Figgins, slipping him a date rape drug and taking an incriminating photograph of them in a compromising position. He allows her to return to work at McKinley, where she i mmediately returns to plotting to bring down the glee club. Finn and Rachel are now dating, although Finn is still not over his ex-girlfriend, Quinn, who is now with the father of her child, Puck. Sue enlists cheerleaders Santana and Brittany to seduce Finn. He breaks up with Rachel an d goes on a date with both Brittany and Santana but comes to the realization that he does want to be with Rachel. In the interim, Rachel meets Jesse St. James, the lead singer of New Directions' rival glee club Vocal Adrenaline, at a local music library. The two perform an impromptu duet of Lionel Richie's Hello, and Rachel becomes enamored with him. Eventually, the New Directions members learn about the blossoming relationship and conclude that Jesse is using Rachel, and they threaten to expel her from the club unless she breaks up with him. Rachel asks Jesse to keep their relationship a secret and turns Finn down when he asks her to get back together with him. Will and Emma begin dating. Emma suffers from mysophobia and is uncomfortable kissing Will. She admits that she is still a virgin, and requests that they take their relationship slowly. While dancing, Will sings Neil Diamond's Hello Again to her. When Emma is preparing dinner for Will several nights later, Terri arrives at the apartment and tells Emma that she and Will danced to Hello Again at their prom in 1993. This distresses Emma and makes her OCD act up a little. On a visit to Carmel High, Will meets Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She and Will end up at his apartment making out, but Will is unable to continue and tells her about his relationship problems. Shelby suggests that as Will had been with Terri since he was 15 and has immediately moved on to a new relationship, he ought to take some time out for himself. When Emma later confronts Will with a copy of his high school yearbook, confirming that Hello Again was his and Terri's song, he is apologetic. He and Emma decide to put their relationship on hold in order to deal with their separate issues. The episode ends with New Directions performing Hello, Goodbye by The Beatles, with Emma watching, and a depressed Rachel leaves after the performance. Featured Music *'"'[[Don't Rain on My Parade|'Don't Rain On My Parade']]"' from ''Funny Girl. Background music when Rachel is walking confidently down the school's hallway before being slushied. *"Hello, I Love You": by The Doors. Sung by Finn. *"Gives You Hell": by The All-American Rejects. Sung by Rachel and New Directions minus Finn *"[[Hello (song)|'''Hello]]": by Lionel Richie. Sung by Jesse and Rachel. *'"Hello Again"' by Neil Diamond. Sung by Will. *'"Highway to Hell"': by'' AC/DC.'' Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. *'"Hello Goodbye"': by The Beatles. Sung by New Directions. *'"'[[Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love|'Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love']]"' from ''A Chorus Line. Sung by Jesse and Rachel. Not used in the episode because of time constraints, but can be heard in Rachel's room while she and Jesse are kissing in The Power of Madonna. Guest Stars *[[Jonathan Groff|'''Jonathan Groff]] as Jesse St. James *[[Idina Menzel|'Idina Menzel']] as Shelby Corcoran Videos thumb|300px|left|Behind the scenes of Gives You Hell Trivia *Watched by 13.66 million viewers. *Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff had worked together before on Spring Awakening prior to Glee *The pinky holding that Brittany and Santana do was actually taken from Naya and Heather who added it in themselves. Ryan liked it, so he kept it in. *Heather Morris said at Paleyfest 2010 that one of her favorite lines was, "There was a mouse in mine," because it was so unexpected. *This episode has Brittany's most famous line: "Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes